No More Darkness
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Everyones seems to be doing well at the Tenchi household all except one...


No More Darkness

By Ninja Misao

The characters are OOC

* Telepathy talk

* * *

Everything is going fine in the Maski household. Tenchi going to school, Ayeka cleaning the house, Sasami making breakfast; Mihoshi was watching he favorite TV show Kayone in the same room wiping off her proton pistol, and Washu in her lab working hard as usual. Yes everything is going normally well kind of. Up the stairs in the last room on the right side behind the oak door in the dark cold room in the corner with her knees up to her chest is Ryoko.

For some reason she loves the darkness she never comes out of the room to eat or anything. Sasami always bring some food to the door but it never got touched. Tenchi walks up to the door and talks to it hoping one day that Ryoko would talk back Ayeka would some times try to ague to see if she could get a rise out of the demon girl but it would never work.

Kiyone and Mihoshi would try to but nothing would change. All they would ever hear were the sobbing of the demon girl. Slowly but surely they are slowly began to lose hope in her for maybe she must love to live in the darkness.

In the Washu's Lab the pink hair genus slowly typed away on her transparent laptop computer. Her mind was somewhere else now thinking of her daughter who locked her self in her room. A tear slid down the pink hair genius cheek.

"My daughter my...little Ryoko what's wrong I wish I knew." She said in her head as more tears left her face.

Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder, she continued to type like no one was there.

"She's needs her mother more then ever, in fact she is who she want right now but I guess you cut the link with you daughter to lets her have her own space." Yosho was about to continue when the pink hair genius spoke.

"You're right but how could I ever be a mother to her now I might just do another experiment on her like I always do." She said in a quivery tone.

"I bet she doesn't mind any of that at all as long as she with you." He said in a firm tone. Washu stopped typing and opened up the link she didn't have to wait long for a replay.

*mommy..mommy...I am sacred...you don't love me ..no ones loves me Kagato loves me.* her daughter said crying.

*No don't say that my little one I love you and so does the others Kagato only control you he really never loved you. Hold on my child mommies' coming.* she said as she hopped off her floating chair running out of the lab.

Yosho nodded leaving the lab.

"She shall not be in the darkness no more." Yosho said a loud

Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi watched Washu running up the stairs like tiger. The pink hair genius ran up to her daughter's door. She turned the door knob and with her strength she unlocked it and slowly opens the door. A bitter cold hits her right off sending shivers down her spine. She looks around in the pitch black room.

*Ryoko?*

*Mommy is that you?*

*Yes little one I told I would come can I turn on the light?*

*No...I am afraid of the light . * Washu moving slowly against the wall.

She stopped when she felt some thing touch her leg.

*Mo...mommy*

*oh my little Ryoko* she said telepathy as she sat down pulling her little one in a loving embrace. She could feel her daughter had lost a lot of weight. She gently rubbed her Daughters back up and down rocking her as well.

"Rest now my little one." She said in a motherly tone.

Ryoko nodded as she slowly closed her eyes laying her head on her mother's chest soon after she was fast asleep.

A new day came, Ryoko opens her eyes to feel herself in her mothers embrace she smiled a child smile. The pink hair genius slowly opens her eyes to see a crack sunlight enter threw a crack in the black window. She raised the dark window cover up letting the sunlight shine threw. Ryoko snuggle deep within her mother chest.

"You have no need to be afraid of the light anymore. it will take sometime and a lot of work but I know we will get threw this. Washu said softly.

Ryoko nodded as she snuggles close to her mother and sent to sleep. They both slept now happily no nightmares or anything and there is no more darkness.


End file.
